Barney's Musical Jukebox (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Musical Jukebox is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 7, 1516. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ take another brand new tabletop video jukebox sent by Mr. Copeland for singing favorite songs from Seasons 7-12 of Barney & Friends and some Barney videos. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff Additional Cast * Kami * Stacy * David * Ryan * Tracy * Eva * Emma * Lucas * Scott (Braeden Kennedy) * Tony * Mario * Sarah * Whitney * Megan * Victor * Nathan * Gianna * Beth * Jackson * Sadie * Sophie * Bethany * Morgan * Peter * Melanie * Nick * Scott * Rachel * Farmer Dooley * Tyler * Dana * Beethoven * Alex * Megan (Carina Conti II) * Princess Zuleeka * Haley * Amy * Sarah (Tory Green) * Donny * Mike * Gina * Myra * Ryan's Grandpa * Destiny * Holly * Daniel * Olivia * Lily Song List # The Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!/Movin' and Groovin') # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Up, Down and Around!) # If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: The Chase) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) # The Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: Easy as ABC) # One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go!) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # You Can Make Music with Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: The Magic Caboose) # Old MacDonald Had A Farm (Scene Taken from: All Booked Up) # Clip, Clop, Riding on a Pony (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: A Little Big Day) # Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe (video)) # The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Colors) # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Scene Taken from: Shapes (episode)) # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: I'm A Builder) # A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: Singing) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!/Movin' and Groovin') # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!/Let's Pretend with Barney) # It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) # Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: Movement) # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) # Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Grandpa's Visit) # Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: This Way In! This Way Out!) # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: It's Showtime!) # I Love You Musical Director * Trivia * This video was originally going to take place at Barney's house, but HIT Entertainment decided to continue using the park instead. * This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, * This is another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush toy at the end. Instead, * The instrumental track of "I Love You" was used in Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour. * When Barney says "Maestro!", it could possibly be a reference to "Barney's Great Adventure''"''. * Mr. Copeland is mentioned in this video. * This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen coming inside the caboose. * This is another new content of this Barney video not to feature any kids. * The new happy dancing music machine debuts in the new content of this video. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Clip Shows